Dragon ball Z: The wrath of buu
by Celery-13
Summary: Set 7 years after the cell games the Z fighters are about to enter a world of hurt. Majin buu. Broly even so demon form another world. Can the Z fighters with the help of new members be able to save the world. This is a continuation of an old story with a saiyan called Celeron. I just hope you all enjoy and through out the story the OC's back story will be shown


Chapter one: A world in need…

3 years after the Cell games

The young z fighter had grown Celeron Had grown into a young teen. Living on kama house was fun with his adopted family new mother 18 and his father having a little girl 3 aged. She had just turned 3 the week prier.

It was a normal and bright day in the mountains of Paozu. Celeron was training with Gohan, well his sister Marron was playing with Gotan. She was even shown how to fly by the little jokester.

The two teens trained to get stronger and protect the earth. As there training came to a close Celeron started to think about the child of Broly.

She must have become the queen of new Vegeta now. Crystal was a strange saiyan, she wanted to make the world a better place be she just was not able to alone.

She changed his life. She showed him never to give up. Ween he was ready to die by Cells hands he remembered her. He wished he could prior see her again and say thank you for everything.

Planet new Vegeta

Queen Crystal was fighting Ghost Warrior made by Destron Gas machine. Destron Gas covered the capital city. She power up to super saiyan. She hoped that she could hold off the Ghost warrior well her soldiers got to earth. She need the help of the Z fighters, she need Celeron.

The Ghost warrior walked over to Crystal. It then took the form of king Vegeta before kicking her into the air. She started to regain control Crystal charged her lover's ultimate attack.

"KAMAHAMAHAAAAAAAA!"

This destroyed the capital city's downtown area. Crystal started to laugh before saying "Well looks like I may not need Celeron help."

More Ghost Warrior's appeared and she just started to laugh lightly before saying "Ok Celeron hurry the hell up."

Back on earth the saiyan ship landed in north city. Near the capsule corp building Bulma, a 4 year old Trunks and an Angry Vegeta walked out of the building. Vegeta was just confused to see a royal knight ship land in his garden.

The saiyan left the pod beaten and broken. Vegeta ran over helping the young saiyan up as he said "prince Vegeta are world is under attack. Bring the one called Kakarot."

With him being dead it was left to the other saiyan's to go and save the world. Vegeta put the knight on the ground before saying "Woman get me the others, call the boy and that bald man." Bulma watched before seeing the anger in his eyes. She then nodded knowing that they need all their friends help.

At Gohan's house Celeron and Gohan were training at super saiyan. Battling one another at full power. Every blast they throw at each other ended with a clash. The two strongest warriors on the earth, With Goten and Marron watching with a smile. Goten's tail flowing in the air behind him. Marron just watching her big brother.

He powered up a new attack "This is it Gohan Spirit rush..." Celeron fired a blast before disappearing behind Gohan punching him back to the earth below. Gohan just landed with a smile before blasting Celeron out the sky. The two friends laughed as they looked up into the air broken.

Two minutes later the two friends helped each other up. They looked up into the air only to see Vegeta looking down. Vegeta in his anger said "Those new vegeta hybrids need our help. So get moving!"

Gohan nodded before flying off to capsule corp. With Celeron doing the same but dropping Goten and Marron with Bulma and Trunks. Marron looked up at her Brother before saying softly "Be careful." Celeron nodded before walking away.

One hour later in capsule corp ship was ready with Krillin in his gi and Android 18 in her old fighting clothes. Android 17 just sit watching two lovers from the side. Celeron, Gohan and Vegeta were training in the gravity room 400x earth's gravity. Piccolo meditating well watching the battle through their KI's.

Krillin and 18 just got ready to spar as the ship started to fly up into the air. 18 just stopped before looking out to see the earth floating in space. Krillin walked over to her before saying "it's beautiful right, the blue earth below no matter how many times I see it I just can't seem to not get mesmerised by it." The ship then started to fly off heading straight for space.

6 hours later on New Vegeta.

Crystal was still fighting off the ghost warrior. She was stronger than all of the ghost warrior till Frieza, Cell and Cooler appeared. Cell overpowered Crystal with one attack he said "I killed the one you love right, that Celeron right. He dead by my hands."

He just laugh as Cooler and Frieza fire death beams right into her chest. She is then ready to take death head on. So she could see Celeron again. She closed her eyes. Two seconds passed and nothing happened no attacks or even pain. She opened her eye's to see Celeron in his super saiyan form. Celeron then smiled as he said "So Cell, Frieza and Cooler, looks like I am going to have some fun."

He just jump up before charging for Cooler knocking him back into the air. Vegeta and Gohan took on Cell as 18 and 17 teamed up to beat Frieza. Krillin give Crystal a senzu bean. She powered up attacking Cell head on. Her power had increased greatly from this long battle. She started to power up only to turn into a super saiyan grade 2.

Crystal looked up with a smile before saying "Green monster, I am going to rip your head clean off!" She then charged at Cell kicking him into the air. Gohan then fired a kamehameha into Cell's back.

Vegeta giving up on the Ghost Cell started to aim for Frieza. There battle seemed to be endless with Celeron and Crystal now fighting like they wear one. There dance of power destroyed the Ghost's one by one. As the Ghost's started to reform from the Gus piccolo fired a special beam cannon in to the generator.

The Z fighters all jumped up as the gus disappeared from the city. Crystal walked over to Celeron before hugging him. She heilt as hard as she could before saying "I missed you, my Prince."

She was about to kiss his check, this set 17 started to burst out laughing "So you are the Saiyan prince looks like Vegeta got sidelined hard."

Everyone but Vegeta laughed at the androids joke, Krillin took this time to walk over and say hello to Crystal. She bowed down to the father of her loved one. She was a saiyan who could swallow her pride. Krillin smiled before saying "it's good to see you again, now what's the plan."

18 watch her family with a smiled 17 walked over asking "should you not go over and be all mother hen over your little boy growing up?"

18 just laughed before saying "He can look after himself and 17 maybe you should spend time with use ween we get back to earth. Marron would love to see her uncle 17."

17 just looked way as the Z fighters started there plain. Gohan saying as he pointed to the dark planet "Celeron, Me and Vegeta should go. We three are stronger than all the saiyans on new Vegeta."

They all nodded with Crystal saying "I'll come with you that would make four now all we need is one more for a team of five."

They all looked at one another as Piccolo said with a smile "I am about as strong as your highness so I think it be best if I go. Krillin and the Androids can handle the ghost right."

Krillin nodded before flying off to fight more ghost warriors. 18 and 17 followed close behind with a smile on both their faces.

Next the main team left for the Dark planet. They all landed on the planet trying to find any ki. Gohan was the only one that could feel a power coming from the center of the planet.

An hour passed and they had only been fighting weak robots. They then found a random dark place out in the middle of nowhere. They all powered up as they meet an old doctor. A dead truffle from old Vegeta. All he could say was "I will have my revenge Hatchiyack kill them."

This ghost started to disappear into the air as a red monster appeared the all powerful Hatchiyack.

Gohan and Piccolo started this battle with this rage demon. The Saiyan's all started to team up joining the battle as Piccolo was sent back into the air. Vegeta hit it as hard as he could but his power was nowhere near this beast. Gohan and Celeron hit him with a double super saiyan two punch. This attack knocked back Hatchiyack as Crystal charged her own attack "Sparking KAMAHAMAHAAAAAAAA!"

This attack sent Hatchiyack back. He just returning the attack with a Green blast of energy. Crystal tried to challenge the attack with her own green KI blast. Like her father she just blasted this green KI over and over again. Her and Hatchiyack were evenly matched as Vegeta readied his Final flash. Gohan and Celeron charged a Kamehameha together. There blast over powered Hatchiyack sending him into the core of the palace. They then started to separate knowing this would not end the red monster.

The enemy started to blast at the saiyans only for Piccolo to fired his Hellzone grenade attack. Hatchiyack was stuck in this attack as all the Saiyan for the second time attacked together. This time they pushed themselves far beyond their normal super saiyan power. They just kept pushing power into the red monsters as the planet itself started to barke. There battle had ended so they all returned to new vegeta leaving this planet to burn in space. Only they did not know that a old Wizard had sensed their power. So for now they had one only for now.

4 years later Kami house… one day before the tournament

Celeron just sit on the roof watching the sunset. Marron flying around with Gotan not far behind. The two of them had been friends for years and now they were so close it even scared 18. Krillin would train with 18 once a week. He was a lot stronger now. He was even closer to Frieza strength.

Celeron sighed as he looked up into the now star filled sky as he felt the Ki of the love of his life. Crystal was coming to earth and Celeron had to be ready but why after 4 years would she come to earth.

End of chapter one

Next time the world tournament begins who will in or will a new enemy appears.


End file.
